MBC: Back in Time
by Skychild101
Summary: Chris builds a time weapon but unknowing that it works until an alien gets it and sends the MBC to where it was first formed. This the fifth installment of MBC: season 1
1. To the Unknown

A/N: Wow it's been a while since I last wrote an MBC story, hasn't it? Guess I was just busy with all my other…unfinished (that are yet to be finished) stories…Let's just say that this one kept on bugging me to be written out. So, that's where we are now! Happy Good Friday, people! And as always, thank you so much to my nonstop loyal reviewer who goes by the name of Dixxy! Thank you Dixxy!

ONWARDS!

Chapter 1: To the Unknown

Cold.

It was just…cold.

A shiver came as it was unsteadily holding an object.

"D-did you find i-it?" Danny asked in a shivering tone.

It just _had _to snow today…the worst part was that they were outside in the freezing cold while hunting down for the alien and they were wearing nothing but their MBC suits.

Fantastic.

"Er it's going to take a while. It won't respond." Chris stated.

"So this is snow! It's so pretty!" Cathy exclaimed, jumping on the white snow.

They gave her a dumb-founded look.

"What? I've never seen snow on Rhapsodia. We never get it."

"Oh right." they mumbled.

Without a warning, the alien screamed as the three were alarmed. They saw Cathy flying through the air until she slid through the snow.

"I found the alien!" she muffled.

A roar came and the three turned to see the brute that had many clocks on it. The body was in a shape of a clock whereas the eyes were clocks but its legs and arms where the hands from the clock. It appeared that it didn't have any mouth.

They got out their weapons but they managed to strike it only to have the streaks reflect back at them. Nevertheless, they dodged it. The monster released its power from the clock as it began to emit a white-yellow color from the huge clock that represented its body.

It dragged the four MBC to it as they frantically tried to escape the blowing machine but it was futile so the place was filled with nothing but their screams.

-MBC-

They screamed as they continued to "fly" through the strange portal at an alarming rate almost like the speed of light.

Finally, they got out of it only to fall on the firm ground with a very hard THUD.

They groaned, slowly getting up.

But alas, something had found them first since they spoke.

"Don't move and everything will go nicely." it replied…

A/N: And cut! Cookies to everyone who can guess on who is the figure at the end! See you!


	2. Strangers in Town

A/N: …there's really nothing to say (actually, this chapter was a pain in the butt to write) other than that I don't own MBC and all that stuff but you already know this! So, really, there's no point in writing it every single time…soo…

ONWARDS!

Chapter 2: Strangers in Town

Sam titled her head to the side so she could try and take a look at the mysterious figures. The results ended up in negative because half of the figures bodies were covered from the curtain of shadows.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know? For all we know, you could be the enemy." another person that sounded like a girl's voice said.

The yellow fighter narrowed her eyes, automatically disliking the tone in that girl's voice.

"Well, first off, _mysterious figure_, we would never be the enemy!" Sam snapped, getting up. The weapon never left its place. "And second: put that weapon away before I steal it and throw it!"

The other members slowly got up as they were still baffled on who those shadowy figures are. Just where did the clock monster sent them?

"For us to be the enemy, it is highly impossible. If we were the enemy, we would've attacked you right here and throw you into our lair. And no, we were not in a disguise." Chris responded, frowning at the odd behavior from these people.

"You know, that blue guy got a point." another voice that was slightly deep nodded though the young members couldn't see.

"Why do people keep on calling me _blue guy_!?" Chris exclaimed.

"Because you're practically all…blue?" Danny offered, only to earn a glare.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Well in this case…we're gonna go…"

"Don't think—"

Without a warning, smoke rose between them and Sam took this chance to bolt out of sight. The others followed suit, running away. When the smoke died down, it only made the figures to be irritated since their "prey" got away.

"Good thinking, Sam." Chris muttered. "Does anyone know who could they possibly be?" he asked.

The only thing he received for an answer was silent.

"No." Sam answered then paused. "Hey Chris. Can you somehow check with your gadgets as to where we are?"

"I don't know. I'll try but I need time." he responded, taking out a small-medium navy blue gadget that had a lot of buttons while there was a screen in the center.

"On it." came Cathy's cheerful voice.

Once the MBC was coming towards a spot, they halted except for Chris who turned a corner and started to press the buttons. Soon, glowing green numbers appeared on the screen that seemed to be calculating.

"There they are!" the person shouted, spotting the intruders. "Take no prisoner."

"Try and catch me!" Sam yelled before creating a back flip in order to dodge the oncoming streak that shot at the ground. "Ha miss!"

The person who fired it got angry and she went towards Sam who started to run. Sometimes, Sam would jump from wall to wall so that she could have a better speed. However, the person seemed to be doing the same thing.

The yellow fighter then started to do a cartwheel followed by another handstand flip and then she landed. She was about to run until something grabbed her hand, pulling her to the side. What came next happened in a flash. The person went down, sticking her foot out (and swung it) to trip Sam.

Sam gave out a gasp of surprise as she felt herself falling while she was thinking that something about this move was awfully familiar. Before she could even hit the ground, the fighter pulled her hand and flipped her over. Sam grunted when she got collided to the floor while she now knew why that move was familiar.

"That was my move! Go find your own!" Sam said, glaring.

"Sorry kid. But I believe that was _mine_."

"Oh yeah? Who says?"

"Me of course." she rolled her eyes. "Besides, I was the one who created it first."

"What?" she asked, puzzled. "Just tell me who are you!"

"I don't take orders from a kid."

Angered, Sam got up and made her fist towards her "enemy" but she dodged it by swiftly moving to the side.

-Chris-

Chris glared at the blue object while bright red letters were on the screen, saying ERROR!

_How hard is it to find the location?! _Chris thought, angrily. _Apparently _this _hard! Where did I went wrong?_

Alright then. Let's try a different method.

Going with that, the genius had to erase everything and start from the beginning. _I need to have the years and our hometown, Singletown. _Chris paused. _Wait I can't do that…I need to know how many years._

Chris groaned at the complicated…situation. _I hate you_! he thought, still glaring at the "innocent" object.

He suddenly gave out a sharp yelp of pain when something struck his hand, causing the object to fly out of his grasp. His eyes swiftly darted to the place of where the familiar yellowish orange streak had came from.

"Might as well come out. I already know that you're there." Chris called out, rubbing his wrist.

"Good to know that I'm not fighting some daft fighter." the voice replied.

"Hey!" he snapped, angrily.

The person chuckled as he twirled his weapon. "I call 'em as I see 'em—ouch!"

His hand immediately flew to his cheek since he felt a sharp stinging pain. He then locked his gaze at Chris who held his blaster out.

"Hey like you said. I call 'em as I see 'em." he smirked.

"Sometimes I'm too good for my own good." the fighter muttered.

Chris quickly went to the other side to grab the object. However, the moment Chris brought the object in sight, it made the other fighter's eyes to go wide.

"Isn't that the stimulator of Time?" he asked. "Where it helps you to find out where you are?"

"I…" Chris blinked, surprised that the guy knew what it was. "Yes…How do you know?"

"I build it."

"What?"

"I _build _it." he repeated.

"That's not…true! It was me!" Chris exclaimed. "If _you _build it, where's the proof?"

Rolling his eyes, the boy rummaged through his suit—Chris couldn't help but to think that those suits were way too familiar—and pulled out the very same object. Chris can do nothing but to stare.

"That's impossible." the blunette insisted. "Only I can make those gadgets!"

"Exactly my point."

The MBC fighter only shot him an annoyed look because he couldn't give out proper answers.

"What does that mean?!"

"Come now. Aren't you the "genius" of the group? Who else can make the gadgets?"

Chris scrunched up his face in confusion. He knew that the guy was giving out hints but none of them even make senses. It wasn't as if he could be two places at once. He snorted at the thought. That seems to be highly impossible.

"For a genius, you're aren't very bright."

"For a fighter, you're cocky." Chris shot back. "You remind me of Danny."

He smirked. "Figured it out yet?"

"Does it look like I did?!" he snapped.

"Press enter on that object. You got it right." the guy motioned to the object.

Staring suspiciously at him, Chris pressed the button and had received bright green letters. He jumped with shock once he read the words.

-Danny-

Danny stared at the ground as he kept on thinking about that stranger. It's like he knew every single one of his moves. No one can do it. Well, maybe Sam can but that's beside the point. All of his thoughts kept on coming back to the same question.

Who was he?

And of course, the second question:

_Where are they_?

Surely, Chris had figured it out by now.

"Little Danny tired?" came the taunting voice.

That person even had the same voice as him which confused the red fighter even more.

"I'm never tired!" he spat, angrily.

"Oo I'm so scared!" the person started to pretend that he was shaking with fear. "Oh please don't hurt me, o Mighty one!"

For a guy, he was really cocky.

Yet again, the action in which the fighter had displayed was something what Danny would do whenever he faces an enemy.

"You know for a guy, you're really cocky." Danny stated, eyes narrowed.

"You know for a guy, you're not that good of a fighter." he smirked.

Angered, Danny tackled the smirking guy. "Oh wanna bet?!"

"I'm not betting because I know so!" the wrestler exclaimed, shoving Danny off so he can fight him.

"Well, wouldn't that be an insult to you if you _know so_?" Danny asked as he started to go for a punch but his hand stopped since it got grabbed and the person flipped him over.

"Silence." he mumbled.

"I can tell that you're not very smart."

"Says you!" the intruder said as he got up.

Seeing this, Danny tripped him since he stuck his leg out and swung out towards the person's leg. The boy landed with a THUD just as Danny got up. Huffing, the fallen figure grabbed his blaster out and released the trigger. Just in time, Danny did a side way twirl in order to avoid it.

-Cathy-

Cathy, who was currently hiding at a corner with her weapon ready, slightly peeked out of her hiding spot. That girl was really strange. She reminds her of her…

Honestly, the alien didn't know if that made any sense. Ever since they had gotten here, nothing had been making sense. Why did the odd figures claimed that they were the enemy?

Did they want to frame them?

She let out a quiet sigh, still being puzzled from this whole ordeal. Though, she wondered how the others are doing and also if Chris had figured where they are. It would help a lot. However, the more she fought and run around, she couldn't help to feel as if she knew this place from the back of her head. It was really that familiar.

"Come on! I wonder _where _she went!" the giggling voice said. Cathy could clearly see the shadow that was jumping to wall to wall. The alien took a peek out of her corner and saw that intruder's back was facing her.

Smiling evilly, Cathy slithered out of her spot and quietly ran for a sneak attack. The other person gave out a small gasp so she quickly turned around to see Cathy was already up in the air, aiming to attack her. Reacting swiftly, the person _stretched _her arm out and grabbed Cathy's ankle.

Cathy gasped when she collided with the ground, feeling her back getting scraped.

"Nice try!" she giggled.

Groaning, Cathy got up on her knees while she was trying to figure out how in Rhapsodia can she beat her.

A/N: And cut! Wow, this one took forever! And how can the MBC beat them?! Can they even beat them? And where are they? More will be revealed soon enough!


	3. Captured by Force

A/N: Um hi? So yeah I know I haven't updated this story in…awhile. I'm sorry! Yeah, yeah. I got a new story out which I know I SHOULDN'T bring it out since I have like…*counts* 9 stories in total (including this one) going on…:3 can I help it? No I can't! Do I need a break from this…stuff? Yes. Yes I do…Thanks to Redbox275 and Dixxy for reviewing. Thanks to xXSoulDragonXx for following and favoring the story and thanks to Dixxy for following the story ^.^

**Dixxy: **thanks for the correction =^.^= and you weren't supposed to spoil the big surprise =.=

**Redbox275: **Ah, I see what you mean for the sentence fluency. That being said, I should fix them up in the future ^^ thanks!

Chapter 3: Captured by Force

"Is it just me or does this place looks strangely familiar?" Sam asked, trying to catch her breath as she was crouching down on her knees. Her back was against a wall while she was also holding up her weapon.

The MBC had decided to meet up so that they can think of a plan in order to capture these…people.

"I'm with you, Sam. But it just doesn't ring a bell, you know?" Danny asked, eyes narrowed. He pulled his head back so that he can face the two members but he frowned. "Where's Chris?"

Sam blinked, staring into Danny's emerald eyes as she just realized that he wasn't here.

"Um…"

Danny sighed. "You just realized that he wasn't here, did you?"

Scowling, Sam turned away. "Pfft. No!"

"Right then…" he mumbled, rolling his eyes. "I'm gonna try and call him—"

"Don't bother. He's not picking up. All I'm receiving is his statics." Cathy announced.

Danny blinked, jumping in startle. "What? Oh…well this is just great. What should we do now?"

"Now we just wait while we think of a plan." Sam told them.

-Chris-

Chris was vaguely aware that his V-com was beeping though his eyes were still fixed on that device while his hands were shaking badly.

"I…no…that can't be it. It's lying!" Chris exclaimed, shocked.

The person sighed. "You and I know that those devices never lie. What you read just now is the truth."

"But how?! How is that possible?"

The mysterious boy paused, thinking of a way to help him to believe that this is true.

"Think back of what you did last time." he told Chris.

Chris frowned as his eyes were still staring at the device.

"Well we battled a monster…a clock monster to be specific…and he just happened to unleash his attack at us. And we got here." Chris answered, frowning even deeply. He finally turned his gaze away from the device and stared at the boy. "Don't tell me that the monster was a Tempus one."

"I'm afraid so." the boy responded, shooting Chris a somewhat sympathy look.

Chris slumped back, currently being depressed. "How are we—er my teammates—going to get back home?"

"You can't." a cackling voice announced, instantly alerting the two.

Chris narrowed his eyes at the leaping figure until they both heard a thud which indicated that the mysterious being had landed on the ground. The tech growled as his hands itched to bring out his weapon. He was just about to do that until the other boy grabbed hold of Chris's wrist. Chris flickered his eyes at the figure who shook his head.

"Aw what's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" the figure responded, sneering. The figure had finally revealed itself though it exposed to be the monster from before.

"Tempus!" Chris growled, annoyed. "I demand that you bring us home!"

Tempus cackled. "Sorry. Can't do that. It would breaking the Time Law."

Chris quirked an eyebrow. "But you already broke it!"

"Oh?" the monster placed a thoughtful look. "I did, didn't I?" he smirked.

"Tempus!" Chris shouted, angrily. Unable to contain his anger, he yanked his hand out of the boy's grasp and started to fire.

Tempus, however, easily dodged all of the attacks before he disappeared into the shadows. Still angered, Chris began to follow the horrid monster.

"At least we found the monster." the boy muttered under his breath before he pulled up his sleeve to show a blue V-com…

-The others-

"Oo I got it!" Cathy exclaimed. "Maybe we could—Duck!" she suddenly screamed.

"Cathy. I told you already. We can't—"Sam began but got cut off.

"No she means it!" Danny shouted, scrambling up before tugging Sam along with him.

The blast had struck the wall (where Sam was not a moment ago), sending dust and pieces of the wall everywhere. If Danny hadn't moved Sam…

The members coughed at the blast but they also heard a voice.

"Sorry!" they jerked their heads at the familiar voice and saw none other than…

"Chris." Danny replied, eyes wide.

Sam snorted. "Oh please Danny. Chris can't be here…" she trailed off as she just now watched a blur of blue rushing past by them. "Chris."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Danny said, snapping out of his state and rushed to help his friend.

"We're coming!" Cathy said right after Sam left.

Chris panted but he didn't want to give up. Not now. That damn bloody bastard. He should just not exist…yet again, if he didn't exist then they would have no way back. And that monster was the only way to get home.

Damn him!

"Chris we're right behind you!" Danny's voice called out.

Ah, good. Back up. Just what he needed.

"Okay!"

The beast, on the other hand, seemed to be mocking them. Whatever they do, the creature would just mock them.

Tempus sneered when he had once again avoided the attack. "Is that the best you can do—argh!" he suddenly yelled as he felt himself getting blasted.

"Alright Chris!" Danny cheered, stopping to a halt since Chris stopped running.

"That…wasn't me." the blunette panted, tiredly.

"Then who…"

"It was us. And this is _our _fight! We don't need weaklings like you!" a strong voice came.

Sam narrowed her angry eyes, watching the figures. "Who are you calling us weaklings?! Take that back!"

The angered girl was about to go and tackle the person but Cathy quickly used her alien arms and dragged her back towards them.

"Argh! Cathy! Release me!" Sam exclaimed, struggling against the grip.

"Calm down, Sam." Cathy stated.

"Either way you guys will _both_ pay!" the monster bellowed, furiously.

The person who had provoked Sam flashed her eyes at Tempus who just released his attacks. Attacking quickly, the girl produced a shield which reflected Tempus's attack. Tempus widened his eyes with shock before he unleashed a horrible scream that pierced the night sky. Rays of pale blue had emitted out of his body, making the girl to act fast since she already pulled out an object.

"Wait a minute. Isn't that a vacuvator?" Sam asked, stunned.

Her question got answered when the familiar blue streak was shot out of the machine and started to suck Tempus.

"Wait—"Chris started but was already too late.

"Now then. I'll ask you guys one more time. Come quietly or we would have to do this the hard way." another voice said though that voice sounded like Danny's…

"No way!" Sam exclaimed.

The person rolled his eyes. "Your loss." he replied, pointing the weapon at them.

"Stop—"

But the other voice wasn't heard since it was already too late…the MBC had already got knocked out…

A/N: Ooo…so the MBC definitely got a rough start from those…people. Yeah I know DX it's a bit confusing when you read it…but I don't want to give out the secret just yet…The true identity of the other people will be revealed in the next chapter! Till then =^.^=


End file.
